


Ouch

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I couldn't resist a little Spielberg reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: For tonight, he will be enough.





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe He’s Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871607) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> I wanted to offer some fluff to my dear friend who needed it but since I'm unable to not write sad things, here we are. This story takes place in idrilhadhafang's BenPoe College universe. 
> 
> If you understand nothing about the title, watch "E.T" and it will be more clear.

When Poe entered in Ben's flat, arms full of groceries after his Internet history class, the whole room was in darkness, and when he called after his boyfriend, nobody answered to him. Poe tried to not panic but it was unusual for Ben to not answer to his calls and that was what he did, three times. Poe got directly on Ben's voice messaging when he called him to know if he prefered pasta or pizza for dinner. After the third call, Poe began to worry and so he grabbed pizza, hurry up to pay before driving as fast as it was legal to Ben's flat.

Poe walked through the flat, still calling after Ben but he still had no answer. Poe knew that Ben was there. His boyfriend stayed there all day to work on the new chapter of his book after Poe distracted him last night. When he entered in the bedroom, Poe felt shivers going through his spine, thanks to the cold wind coming from the open window. The young man groaned, scolding his artist lover to be so distracted to care about such things as heating, before hurrying up to close the window.

Before closing it, Poe threw a look outside. And he finally found Ben. Sitting on the exit balcony, his arms around his knees, his knees against his chest and the rain whipping his face, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. He was only wearing a thin sweater, his pyjamas pants and he was bare feet. Poe didn't know how long he was there, doing nothing but looking in the void, his eyes not really catching the car headlights in the street below him.

 

« What the- » began to shout Poe and even that wasn't enough for his boyfriend to look at him. « Ben ! Ben ! » called Poe.

 

When he realized that Ben's mind was far away from the real world, too far away from him to reach him, Poe resign himself to go outside. He grabbed the blanket on Ben's bed and stepped outside, sitting next to Ben and throwing the quilt on his boyfriend and him to protect them from the rain. When they were finally in the relative privacy of their fragile shelter, Poe tried to reach him again.

 

« Ben ! Love ! » whispered Poe, taking Ben's face in his hands to make him looking at him. When he clearly saw the tears on his cheeks, Poe felt his heart breaking. What happened ? Ben was so happy this morning, cuddling against him in the warmth of their bed, laughing under Poe's fingers. Ben blinked few times, trying to focus on Poe but still unable to give him his full attention.

« What happened ? » asked Poe, caressing Ben's cheekbones with his thumbs.

 

Ben opened his mouth, few drops dying on these beautiful pouty lips. But yet, any sound could be heard. The young man was unable to talk to him but Poe could see more tears filling his dark eyes. After few minutes of Poe being patient, Ben looked down at his hands and Poe followed his gaze. Ben's hands were clenched on a piece of paper and Poe got closer to Ben, cuddling an arm around his waist while his other hand was taking the paper. It looked like it was what Ben needed since he collapsed in Poe's embrace as soon as the paper disappeared from his hands.

Ben cuddled against Poe, hiding his face in Poe's neck and Poe could feel him trying to repress his sobs. Poe managed to find a ray of light under their blanket and he finally threw a look to the letter. Because it was a letter ; the rain kind of erased most of the whole text but Poe could recognized the header of a publishing house. Poe let his eyes scanning the page, finally understanding what happened. It was from one of the publishing houses Ben decided to send his book few months earlier. His boyfriend stressed to have any response and Poe worried to see him like that.

Poe knew how much this story was important to Ben, how much of his heart, his soul, his own past and life he put in this story. And Poe loved it. He loved this story. He could read, read and re-read the few snippets Ben allowed him to check. But he also knew that not everybody would feel like him. The first refusal finally came. And it almost destroyed Ben. Poe was furious. His rational mind was telling him that he shouldn't feel like that against people who were only doing their job. But his heart, his heart burning with his love for Ben couldn't accept to see them denying Ben's talent and hard work, couldn't support to see them making him feeling so miserable. They were fools to not realize the rough treasure this man was. But Poe wasn't a fool. If Ben wasn't enough good for them, they were just idiots. Poe knew the chance he had to have this wonderful man and amazing writer, able to make him dream with just words, in his life.

Poe put his other arm around Ben and he pressed him against his chest, trying to protect him from everything which could hurt him, from everything which had already hurt him. It was a vain thing to do but Poe would die still trying to do it. He rocked him against him, letting his lover taking comfort in him.

 

« I'm sorry. » whispered Poe, kissing Ben's hair and his lover tightened his embrace around Poe's waist.

 

They stayed a long time under this rain, the blanket soon completely wet and not effective anymore. But Poe waited. He waited for Ben to be ready to face the world again. If he had to wait a lifetime, he was ready to give it to him.

 

* * *

 

Poe finally managed to convince Ben to come back inside. The taller man let him taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. Ben was completely apathetic, letting Poe taking charge. When they entered in the bathroom, Ben flinched under the harsh light so he turned off the lights and Poe wondered how many hours Ben stayed in darkness, trying to not drow under his dark thoughts. Probably too long.

Poe quickly got in to turn on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. They were in half-darkness but Poe didn't need light to undress Ben. He quickly took off his wet sweater and pants, before undressing himself. Then, he took back Ben's hand and lead him in the shower.

When the hot water hit Ben's body, the young man moaned, half pleased, half in pain after so much time in the cold. Poe took his time, still buried in Ben's arms to massage every part he could reach with his hands, letting his affection and the hot water erasing Ben's pain. He felt Ben's cold nose against his shoulder, then his lips sliding from left to right on his skin, an usual gesture for Ben when he appreciated Poe's care. Poe smiled before kissing Ben's Adam apple. He could felt his boyfriend finally coming back fully to him, trusting him enough to take care of him when he needed him the most.

Poe grabbed shampoo and put it some in his hands before letting them sliding in Ben's silky hair. Like everytime when Poe was stroking this particular part of his anatomy, Ben moaned and like everytime Ben moaned, Poe felt the usual warmth settling in his stomach. But Poe repressed his instinctive arousal for Ben. Tonight, Ben didn't need to remember how much Poe was loving his body. Tonight, Ben needed Poe to remind him how much he was loving everything from him. Body, heart, mind and soul. The whole package.

Poe took his time, his fingers cherishing every lock of Ben's hair and Ben, closed eyes the whole time, let from time to time some sighs of pleasure coming out from his mouth, informing Poe of how much he was enjoying this special treatment. He kissed Ben's cheeks before grabbing soap and letting his hands running on Ben's strong body, massaging every muscle under his palms, stealing even more moans from Ben. From shoulders to toes, Poe took extra care to give his full attention to every part of Ben. When he was kneeled front of him, he saw Ben's dick showing weak signs of arousal and Poe promised to himself to give Ben this treatment more often, when Ben's mind would be fully dedicated to their love. Poe stroked Ben's thighs with his both hands before kissing Ben's hip long. Poe smiled against Ben's pale skin when he looked up to see his boyfriend bitting his lower lip to restrain another moan and failing to succeed.

Poe stood up and he quickly rinsed Ben, another opportunity to more caresses between them and to remind to Ben how much he was loving him. Soon, he turned off the shower and stepped outside, taking again Ben's hand to press him against his body. Poe grabbed the biggest and fluffiest towel Ben owned, a gift from Poe's mother when her son finally admitted he had a boyfriend. And even without having meeting him, she insisted to give him a Christmas gift. Ben got completely lost when Poe gave him the present and he almost spent an entire week not sleeping, trying to find the perfect gift to thank her and to prove to her that he was worth her son. It ended with Ben baking an awful amount of ugly cookies and making Poe delivering them the next time he would go home. The cookies were ugly but the three Damerons spent the whole weekend only eating them since apparently Poe wasn't aware that his boyfriend could put heaven in biscuits.

Poe shook his head, a fond smile on his lips at the memory before wrapping himself in the towel and opening his arms for Ben. His lover didn't hesitate a second more and he slid his arms around Poe's waist while Poe put his own arms around Ben's neck. He would admit later that he did a poor job to dry Ben since his lover pressed him harder against him when he was stroking his back and Poe, too happy to be in his arms, lost focus and let himself simply enjoying the silence and the warmth of Ben's body. They stayed like that until the coldness reminded them that they were still naked in the middle of a dark bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After having dressed himself in one of Ben's tee-shirts, definitely too large for him, Poe let Ben taking care of building a blanket fort against the old couch while he took care of their drinks. When he came back from the kitchen, he saw Ben, buried under blankets, only his head appearing and threatening to disappear in an incredible amount of pillows. Poe chuckled quietly, Ben reminding him a child and finally understanding what Ben's father meant when he said that this little boy had him wrapped around his finger since the first day of his life.

Ben looked at him, his nose disappearing under the blanket and his dark eyes almost hidden behind his wet black hair. Poe looked back at him, his mind stopping to work, his heart singing his utter love for this man, his soul shaking in the presence of its mate. He wasn't as good with words as Ben was. He wasn't a poet or a writer. His mind was only able to truly master the art of numbers for computer engineering. But even a machine could say _I love you._ Poe could only offer simplicity and harsh truth to Ben.

Poe sat next to Ben, posing their mugs of hot chocolate at their sides and when he finished, Ben buried him under the blanket with him, resting his head on Poe's shoulder. Poe offered him a kiss on the forehead while he felt Ben's arm around his waist. Poe's fingers went automatically in Ben's hair, acting by themselves now, their bodies used to their own routine were they were reunited. Poe's legs mingled with Ben's bare legs and soon, Poe didn't know anymore where he ended and where Ben began.

They didn't talk when the Amblin logo appeared on screen and Poe thought that they would watch the film without talking at all, _E.T_ being sacred for both of them, but when he felt Ben taking a deep breath, he knew what Ben would tell him even before saying it. And Poe didn't want to hear any of it.

 

« I will help you to send more manuscripts tomorrow. » said Poe, his eyes still focused on the screen. He felt Ben freezing for few seconds before relaxing back against him.

« Thank you. » whispered Ben, his head resting on Poe's shoulder, and even without seeing him, Poe could hear the smile on his lips.

« Anytime, my love. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
